Aishiteru
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Honeyworks versi Vocaloid! Gimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai? Pasti pertanyaan tersebut selalu muncul pada saat kamu menginjak masa SMA! Bagaimana rasanya punya sahabat dan kelas yg kompak? Pertanyaan tersebut selalu engkau dambakan dalam hidupmu! Kalau ingin tahu jawabannya... Ayo! Ikuti kehidupan Len dan kawan-kawannya!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Yahoo! Luna is back! Habis nonton lagu Honey Works,jadi punya ide buat kyk begitu. Maaf kalo ini agak mirip kyk Honey Works,. Tapi, ini melenceng banget! Disini ada beberapa pairing. Pairingnya nanti kujelasin setelah prolog-nya selesai! Jadi, silahkan dibaca!

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYAKU! TAPI, PUNYA YAMAHA CORP.!**

 **WARNING: ROMANCE KURANG TERASA! GAJE! HUMOR GARING! DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN SHOCK, GAGAL JANTUNG, DAN FANGIRLING YG TINGGI! TYPO BERMEKARAN DENGAN LIARNYA! OOT SECARA TIBA-TIBA! BANYAK KATA YG DISINGKAT! LEBAY DETECTED! MELOW BGT!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! TOMBOL BACK SELALU TERSEDIA!**

 **-LUNA AYAME13 PRESENT-**

 **-AISHITERU…-**

Di rumah minimalis bercat kuning

LEN POV.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kami berangkat!" seruku, "Onii-san! Tunggu aku!" seru adik perempuanku sambil memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah, adikku selesai memakai sepatunya. Kami segera berangkat menuju sekolah bersama karena masih searah. Oh ya! Perkenalkan! Namaku Kagamine Len, umur 16 tahun. Kelas X di SMA 38 Vocaloid Negeri, ini hari pertamaku di SMA 38 Vocaloid Negeri. Sedangkan adikku bernama Lenka Kagamine, kelas IX di SMP 98 Vocaloid Negeri.

"Onii-san! Aku pergi, ya!"pamit Lenka didepan gerbang sekolahnya, "Iya! Belajar yg rajin, ya!" balasku sambil mengusap pelan rambut Lenka yg panjang tersebut. "Hm!" serunya sambil berlari masuk ke sekolahnya. Dengan segera, aku berjalan lagi ke SMA 38 Vocaloid Negeri yg terletak disebelah persis dari SMP 98 Vocaloid Negeri tersebut.

"Yo! Len!" seru laki-laki bersuara bass sambil menepuk pundakku, "Yo! BaKaito!"balasku kepada laki-laki bersurai biru tua yg menepuk pundakku tadi. "Woi! Len! Kan kubilang aku tidak Baka! Kalau aku terbukti baka, mana mungkin aku bakalan masuk ke SMA ini!" serang Kaito sambil menjitakku. Perkenalkan, ini Shion Kaito. Salah satu sahabatku yg suka es krim, selalu pakai syal biru kemana-mana, dan paling baka, walau aku heran kenapa di bisa masuk ke SMA ini (yg termasuk susah dalam memenuhi persyaratan NEM-nya). Sekelas denganku.

"Woi! Kalian melupakanku!" teriak pemuda bersurai ungu diikat gaya samurai, "Wah! Maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu Gakupo!"cengir Kaito sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yg dipanggil Gakupo tersebut. Perkenalkan juga, namanya Kamui Gakupo. Pemuda yg ahli dalam katana, suka terong, agak mesum, dan sekelas juga denganku. Juga sahabatku, punya pacar yg bernama Megurine Luka (entah kenapa Luka mau saja dengan Gakupo).

"Ya sudah lah! Lebih baik kita ke kelas dan memilih tempat duduk yg paling nyaman!" seruku sambil berjalan ke arah kelas, "Woi! Len! Kita gk bisa memilih tempat duduk lagi! Kita sudah ditentukan tempat duduknya! Jadi, gk bisa seenaknya memilih!" ucap (baca: teriak sekeras toa mesjid) Gakupo. "Dari mana elu tahu?" tanyaku pake bahasa gaul yg katanya bikin orang kece, tapi kenyataannya itu bahasa gaul gk bisa bikin semua orang jadi kece… -_-"

"Dari Luka-sama lah!" jawab Gakupo sambil mengibaskan rambut bersurai ungunya, keliatan banget kalo dia udah kena virus dari mbak korban iklan sampo Pantone. Setelah kami sampai di dalam kelas, kami berpencar mencari meja kami. Setiap meja ada nama pemilik meja tersebut, dan setiap dua meja di buat selang-seling alias cowo-cewe. Dengan secepat Flosh, aku dapat menemukan mejaku. Mejaku terletak di barisan ketiga (barisannya cuman ada tiga), dari depan bangku kedua. Aku segera menaruh tas kuningku dikursi, aku iseng saja melihat nama teman sebangkuku (yg diatas mejanya terdapat tulisan namanya). "Kamine Rin"gumamku pelan, "Len~ gumamin apa tadi? Coba diulang lagi~" ejek Kaito sambil tangannya ditaruh didaun telinganya. "Ih! Apa-apaan sih!" teriakku sambil menjitak Kaito.

"Luka-sama! Ternyata sebangku denganku!"teriak Gakupo sambil salto kebelakang dan kejedot kaca jendela, aku dan Kaito hanya tertawa ngakak saat melihat Gakupo seperti itu. "Gakupo! Kalau seneng bgt, sekalian aja loncat dari gedung sekolah ini!" timpal Kaito yg masih tertawa sampai nafasnya habis dan dia mengkeh-mengkeh sendiri. "Ogah! Nanti yg kawin bareng Luka-sama siapa, dong?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengelus ubun-ubunnya yg terkena ciuman keras dari kaca jendela, " Ada! Sama Gakuko-san!" balas Kaito walau ia masih mengkeh-mengkeh dan Kaito dapat timpukan 20 buku tebal dari sang author (Luna: EMANG LU KIRA NIH FICT. YURI APA!*nginjek-nginjek Kaito yg sudah ketiban 20 buku tebal* Kaito: Ampun… Ayame-san…*diinjek Luna dan ketiban 20 buku tebal*)

"Hahaha!"suara tertawa 2 orang, segera kulihat ke arah suara tersebut. Dapat kulihat 3 perempuan, 2 yg lain tertawa gara-gara melihat Kaito dan Gakupo dan yg satunya tampak terlihat malu karena melihat Gakupo (yg dapat kusimpulkan bahwa yg malu karena melihat tingkah Gakupo adalah Megurine-san). Dengan bantuan sinar laser punya Suparmin, aku memberi kode ke arah Gakupo dan Kaito. Mereka berdua yg dapat mengerti kode yg kau berikan, segera bersikap normal secepat Ninja Noroto.

"Luka-sama, maaf ya! Kau malu gara-garaku…"ucap Gakupo kepada Luka yg malu karena tingkah Gakupo tadi, Luka yg masih malu mengangguk kepada Gakupo dengan tsundere-nya. Ku lihat Kaito yg sedari tadi melihat kearah teman Luka yg bersurai teal berkuncir twintail, kusiulkan siulanku ke arah Kaito (sepertinya, Kaito tidak menyadarinya). Setelah, kusiulkan cukup lama dan Kaito yg sedari tadi tidak merespon malah mukanya tambah seperti orang idiot atau seperti tokoh tidak salah namanya Potrock. Ku alihkan lagi perhatianku ke arah perempuan disebelah perempuan berambut twintail tersebut, tersenyum dengan ramah. Rambut diatas pudak bersurai honeyblonde, berpita putih besar dikepalanya, dan mata berwarna aquarius sejernih air sungai yg belum tercemar membuatnya bagai malaikat yg jatuh dari surga. Ok, kalian boleh mengataiku lebay. Tapi, menurutku di anugrah dari tuhan yg terindah. Pantas si BaKaito melihat perempuan berambut twintail seperti itu, aku mulai mengerti apa yg dirasakannya.

Kring!

Suara bel yg berbunyi membuatku dan Kaito sadar dari khayalan kami tentang kedua bidadari tersebut. Segera kududuk di tempatku, Kaito dan Gakupo juga duduk dikursi mereka. Sang bidadari yg telah membuatku jatuh cinta, ternyata duduk sebangku denganku! Dialah Kamine Rin! Kami-sama, terima kasih! Engkau membuat dunia ini semakin indah dengan adanya sang bidadari ini!

Seorang pemuda yg terlihat berumur kurang lebih 20 tahun masuk ke kelas ini, "Ohayo minna!" sapa pemuda tersebut. "Ohayo!"balas semua murid dengan semangat, "Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, panggil saja Kiyoteru-sensei. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas disini! Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei dengan kalem dan dijawab dengan kata 'Yoroshiku Kiyoteru-sensei!' oleh semua siswa. "Nah! Karena ini hari pertama kalian, kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu, ya! Oh ya! Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran dan pulangnya akan dipercepat karena ada rapat guru!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei. Semua murid sangat senang dengan kabar gembira ini. Mubazir jika tidak senang dengan pemberitahuan tersebut.

"Nah, mulai dari depan barisan pertama bangku pertama! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tegas sambil tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Hibiki Lui! Mohon bantuannya, ya!" ucap pemuda bersurai orange yg bernama Lui, "Selanjutnya!"perintah KIyoteru. "Nama saya Suzune Ring! Salam kenal semuanya!" seru perempuan bersurai biru muda sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Suzune Ring. Tanpa aba-aba dari Kiyoteru-sensei, pemuda dari barisan ke duasegera berdiri, "Namaku Kagane Rei! Salam kenal semuanya!"ucapnya datar, Kagane Rei. "Sepertinya, tanpa aba-aba kalian sudah berdiri sendiri! Bagus! Aku akan menunjuk tanpa suara dan kalian harus berdiri!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil tersenyum hangat. Lalu, Kiyoteru-sensei menujuk perempuan di sebelah Kagane Rei. Segera sang perempuan berdiri, "Nama saya Akane Rui! Yoroshiku minna!" seru Rui dengan senang. Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk perempuan berambut twintail, "Nama saya Hatsune Miku! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" serunya sambil tersenyum hangat. (Dan, dapat kulihat Kaito yg duduk disebelah Hatsune-san. Pasti langsung klepek-klepek kyk ikan yg kehabisan oksigen!)

"Selanjutnya!"seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menunjuk Kaito, "Konnichiwa minna! Nama aku Shion Kaito! Salam kenal!" ucap Kaito sambil berdiri. (Walau mukanya keliatan gugup bgt! XD). "Nah! Selanjutnya barisan ke dua! Silah-" perkataan Kiyoteru-sensei terpotong karena suara hp berbunyi, "Sebentar, ya! Sensei ingin menjawab telepon dulu!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengambil hp dari kantong celananya. Lalu, pergi keluar kelas.

"APAAAA! YUKI-CHAN MELAHIRKAN!" teriak guru tersebut dan langsung mengagetkan seluruh kelas (lebih tepatnya seluruh sekolah), "Maaf! Sensei harus ke rumah sakit! Istri sensei melahirkan! Kalian boleh bebas selama tidak ada sensei dan memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri! Tapi, jangan membuat masalah, ya!" nasihat Kiyoteru-sensei sambil masuk ke kelas, mengambil tasnya, dan pergi secepatnya menuju rumah sakit (Luna: Hebat! Dalam keadaan darurat masih bisa menasihati murid-muridnya!*maksud nyindir**langsung digebukin Kiyoteru*).

Sempat terjadi keheningan selama 10 menit, dan satu kelas (anak cowonya aja) langsung berteriak "BANZAI! TIDAK ADA GURU HARI INI!", dan langsung mengagetkan kepsek yg lewat didepan kami. Anak cewe hanya tertawa melihat kami seperti ini, tanpa basa-basi kami langsung memperkenalkan diri kami sendiri. Sepertinya, kami semua (satu kelas) akan akrab. Bahkan, Utatane Piko (Yg kami tunjuk sebagai ketua kelas) langsung mengajak satu kelas yg terdiri atas 8 anak cowo untuk bermain sepakbola di lapangan sekolah pas pulang sekolah nanti! Sedangkan anak perempuan, malahan diajak oleh Furukawa Miku (yg kami pilih sebagai wakil ketua kelas) untuk ditraktir makan di Pizza Hot pas pulang sekolah nanti.

Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yg muncul di dalam pikiran, 'Apakah kami akan terlibat dalam masalah cinta pada saatnya?'. Langsung, saja aku hilangkan pertanyaanku dari dalam kepalaku!

"Ayo! Kita foto bersama untuk pertama kalinya! Aku bawa kamera nih!" Seru Megpoid Gumiya, "Ayo!" sorak kami (-Gumiya) dengan semangat sambil bersiap untuk berfoto bersama. Segera, kami mengambil posisi dan Gumiya menaruh kameranya di atas meja (yg tepat didepan kami). Gumiya menyetelnya selama 1 menit, lalu dia berlari dan mengambil posenya. Tepat setelah kami siap dengan pose kami, kamera langsung memotret kami semua.

LEN POV. END

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Hai! Maaf Gaje bgt! XD Ini terinspirasi oleh HoneyWorks dan kehebohannya terinspirasi dari kelasku dan dari tempatku les (yg lebih banyak anak cowonya). Oh ya! Soal pairing mana yg terlebih dulu di update tergantung pada kalian! Silahkan vote melalui review, ya! Ini daftar pairingnya!*nunjuk kebawah*

Len x Rin

Kaito x Miku

Rei x Rui

Gumiya x Gumi

Piko x Miki

Lui x Ring

IO x IA

Yuuma x Mizki

Rinto (Marga Rinto: Kagami) x Lenka (Tapi, pas mereka naik ke kelas 1 SMA)

Luna: Di Voting, ya! Yg paling banyak votingannya, itu yg paling duluan muncul cerita cintanya! ^^ Oh ya! Yuki kubuat sudah berumur 20 tahun dan sudah menikah dengan Kiyoteru! Habis kalo kubuat Yuki masih umur 9 tahun, bawaannya aku pengen mutilasi Kiyoteru =3=. Lagi pula, gila aja! Kalo kubuat Yuki pada umur 9 tahun udah melahirkan! Kasihan bgt Yukinya!*gk tahan liat anak kecil kesiksa*

Ancore: Kami mau minta kritik dan sarannya, ya!

Luna: MIND TO REVIEW? :D


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE

Luna: Yaho! Luna is back! o Mohon maaf votingnya berlaku pada chap. 3! Karena untuk sekarang chap. khusus untuk masalah pairing dan kisah percintaannya dimulai pada chap. 3! Jadi, hasil votingnya ditampilkan pada chap. 3! X3 Mohon maaf karena chap. yang lalu lupa di jelasin! XD Mumpung ini bulan Ramadhan… Mohon maafkan kesalahan saya selama ini, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang sedang menunaikan ibadah puasa! Mohon maaf lahir batin!XD

Miku: Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung disclaimer dan warning! ^^

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID MILIK *nunjuk motor Yamaha Mio punya tetangga*, MIO-NYA DIBUANG! JADI, MILIK YAMAHA!**

 **WARNING: ROMANCE KURANG TERASA! GAJE! HUMOR GARING! DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN SHOCK, GAGAL JANTUNG, DAN FANGIRLING YANG TINGGI! TYPO BERMEKARAN DENGAN LIARNYA! OOT SECARA TIBA-TIBA! MELOW DRAMA BANGET!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! TOMBOL BACK SELALU TERSEDIA!**

Kaito: Langsung mulai aja, ya!*meluk Miku dari belakang*

Miku:*dipeluk Kaito dari belakang**blushing*

 **-LUNA AYAME13 PRESENT-**

 **-AISHITERU…-**

Teng! Tong! Teng! Meong!*suara kucing jatuh kaget*

KAITO POV.

Akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Walaupun Pak Kiyoteru pulang cepat karena istrinya melahirkan, kami tidak boleh keluar kelas sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. Dan, baru boleh pulang saat jam pulang sudah berbunyi, "Kaito! Nanti jadi kan main sepakbola di lapangan sekolah?"tanya laki-laki yang berada dibelakangku, Megpoid Gumiya. "Iya! Jadi kok! Tapi, aku beli minum dulu, ya!"jawabku sambil membereskan peralatan tulisku dan memasukkannya ke tasku tercayang~. "Ohhhh…."ucap Gumiya yang sedang ber-oh ria dan mendapatkan sumpelan roti wortel dari gadis yang menjadi tempat duduknya, Megumi Gumi. Setelah, aku selesai membereskan peralatan tulisku, aku baru ingin berdiri dari kursi. Tahu-tahu ada suara bidadari yang meminta tolong kepadaku (muntah aja sana! Gue udah duluan!*judes*), "Maaf… Shion-san… Tolong ambilkan tempat pensilku yang jatuh dibawah mejamu, ya!"ucap gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkuku, Hatsune Miku dengan lembut, entah kenapa mendengar suaranya membuat kokoroku menjadi doki-doki begini! "Ini!"balasku sambil mengarahkan tempat pensil bergambar kucing putih kepada Miku, setelah aku mengambil tempat pensilnya… "Terima kasih, Shion-san!"ucapnya dengan riang sambil mengambil tempat pensil kucing putih tersebut dari tanganku, dan pergi dari mejanya.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu kelas, "Woi! BaKaito! Ayo! Cepetan! Jangan bengong aja! Kita mau main sepak bola nih!"teriak Len yang tahu-tahu sudah disebelahku, "Iya-iya!"balasku sambil menggendong tasku. Setelah aku, Len, dan Gakupo membeli minuman botol dari kantin, kami segera ke lapangan sekolah untuk bermain bola. Di lapangan sekolah, sudah ada Gumiya, Rei, dan Lui sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura didekat lapangan, "Eh! IO sama Piko kemana?"tanya Gakupo sambil meminum minuman botolnya di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran tersebut. " IO, aku suruh dia nyari bola di gudang. Kalo Piko, dia dipanggil sama Meiko-sensei buat urusan kelas"jawab Lui yang sedang tiduran dibawah pohon sakura dengan santainya.

Tak lama, IO datang membawa bola untuk bermain nanti dengan keadaan berantakan menghampiri Lui dan duduk disebelahnya. "Nih! Diminum dulu!"seru Lui sambil menyodorkan sebotol es teh manis kepada IO, IO segera mengambil botol es teh manis tersebut dan meminumnya sampai tinggal setengah. "IO, seragammu kenapa berantakan?"tanyaku yang penasaran dengan alasan IO tentang seragamnya, apa jangan-jangan dia habis berantem dengan beruang demi mengambil bola? Ok, yang tadi cuman khayalanku.

"Tadi, pas mau ngambil bola di gudang. Aku denger ada benda yang berjatuhan dari atas tumpukan meja yang tidak dipakai, otomatis aku menoleh keatas. Dan, langsung aku ditimpukin berpuluh-puluh kardus dari atas tumpukan meja tersebut. Syukurlah ada Aria-san yang menolongku…"jelas IO dengan tenang. Aku dan yang lainnya cuman bisa ber-ohh ria, "Ayo! Semua kita main sepak bolanya!"seru Piko yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelahku. Semua (- IO dan Piko) langsung berteriak penuh ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang pohon sakura, IO dan Piko hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kami yang bersembunyi karena kaget.

"Kaito! Ini! Ada titipan dari Meiko-sensei untukmu!"seru Piko dengan tenang sambil menyodorkan surat kepadaku, aku langsung mengambil surat dari tangan Piko dan membuka surat tersebut. Langsung aku dikerubungi oleh semua, kecuali IO yang masih meminum es teh manisnya dengan tenang, "Oi! Kaito! Buka yang lebar, dong! Kita semua penasaran nih!"seru Lui perwakilan dari semuanya yang kepo tentang isi surat yang diberikan oleh Meiko-sensei. "Iya! Iya!"balasku yang langsung membuka surat dari Meiko-sensei secara terang-terangan, langsung kami semua (yang kepo)membaca surat dari Meiko-sensei tersebut. Isinya ada dibawah ini:

Kaito-san! Aku dan Akai-kun ingin menempuh ke hubungan yang lebih serius. Kami sudah meminta restu dari kedua orangtua Akai-kun dan kedua orangtuaku!^^ Dan, hasilnya kami mendapat restu dari keduanya~. Nanti, Kaito-san sebagai calon adik iparku, tolong bantuin mengurusi pernikahan kami, ya! Nanti, kalo soal urusan sekolah biar aku yang bantuin. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa minta bantuanku dan Akai-kun, kok!^^ Tolong sampaikan surat ini kepada Kaiko-chan, Taito-san, Kigaito-san, dan Nigaito-san! Suruh mereka juga membantu pernikahan ini, ya!^^ Bye! Bye! Kaito-san! Calon adik iparku~

Salam sayang, Sakine/Shion Meiko

KAITO POV. END

"Widih! Kaito! Kamu langsung menjadi adik ipar dari Meiko-sensei! Langsung deh! Nilai fisikamu langsung dinaikin sama Meiko-sensei! Selamat atas pernikahan Kakakmu dengan Meiko-sensei, ya!"seru Len dengan semangat 45, sedangkan Kaito langsung shock ditempat seketika. "Nah! Ayo! Kita ke ruangan guru!"seru Lui dengan ceria, "Mau ngapain di ruang guru, Lui?"tanya Piko. "Ayo! Kita minta seluruh murid di kelas 10-IPA diundang ke acara pernikahan Kakaknya Kaito dengan Meiko-sensei!"balas Lui dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar, "Ayo!"seru semua serempak kecuali Kaito yang masih shock ditempat.

"Hoi! Kaito! Kalau begini kau bisa mengajak Hatsune-san ke acara pernikahan Kakakmu dan Meiko-sensei berdua denganmu!"bisik Len kepada Kaito dengan pelan, Kaito yang sudah sadar dari shock ditempat yang mendengar bisikan Len langsung pergi ke ruang guru dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar-kobar melebihi Lui. Spontan semi langsung mengikuti Kaito keruang guru dengan berlari, IO bukannya berlari malah berjalan saja ke arah ruang guru sambil membawa botol es teh miliknya dengan santai.

Di depan ruang guru

BRAK!*suara pintu didobrak*

"Meiko-sensei!"seru Kaito dengan semangat 45 yang masih berkobar-kobar, "Ya? Ada apa, Kaito-san? Eto… Maksud saya Shion-san?"ucap Meiko yang gelagapan saat semua guru men-deathglare dirinya karena memanggil Kaito dengan nama depannya bukan memakai marganya. Tak lama rombongan anak laki-laki kelas 10-IPA muncul secara bersamaan di depan pintu ruang guru, disusul oleh IO yang berjalan santai. "Meiko-sensei! Undang seluruh murid 10-IPA, ya!"seru semuanya secara serempak, "Baiklah! Kalau makin banyak yang diundang, makin asyik juga kan! Kalau kalian mau seluruh murid di kelas 10-IPA diundang. Datanglah ke Café Little di pertigaan menuju SMA ini, ya! Nanti semua murid perempuannya, akan saya kirimkan sms atau telepon mereka semua. Nanti aku akan mengajak Akai-kun ke café disitu. Nah, sekarang waktunya kalian pulang! Karena 30 menit lagi semi murid di haruskan sudah pulang"jelas Meiko-sensei kepada semua murid laki-laki kelas 10-IPA, "Baik! Meiko-sensei!"balas semua murid laki-laki di kelas 10-IPA. Setelah mereka semua berpamitan kepada Meiko-sensei, mereka semua bubar menuju ke rumah masing-masing dan mengingatkan pertemuan tersebut.

SKIP TIME SAMPAI SORE, DI CAFÉ LITTLE

Di ruang meeting yang khusus ditempati oleh semua murid 10-IPA dan calon mempelai pengantin, syukurlah ruang meeting tersebut disewa oleh Meiko-sensei khusus untuk hari ini dan Meiko-sensei lah pemilik café ini. Di sebelah Meiko-sensei, ada pemuda yang sekitaran berumuran 26 tahunan mukanya hampir sama seperti Kaito, hanya saja rambut dan matanya berwarna merah tua. "Nah! Semuanya, terima kasih kalian mau hadir di pertemuan penting ini. Mei-chan (Meiko-sensei maksudnya) sudah menjelaskan kepadaku, bahwa semi teman Kaito alias adikku ingin menghadiri upacara pernikahanku dengan Mei-chan! Oh ya, perkenalkan saya pendamping Mei-chan, nama saya Akaito Shion! Kakaknya Kaito yang pertama, salam kenal semuanya!"jelas Akaito sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kaito yang duduk disebelahnya, Kaito yang merasa risih dengan tingkah laku Kakaknya langsung menepis tangan Kakaknya yang sudah mengacak-ngacak rambut biru tuanya.

Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kaito kepada Kakak pertamanya, "Sebenarnya kalian boleh datang ke acara pernikahan kami, tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kalian penuhi!"lanjut Meiko-sensei kepada semi murid kelas 10-IPA dengan penuh aura misteri, "Syaratnya apa, Meiko-sensei?"tanya Rei yang sudah sangat penasaran. "Syaratnya adalah kalian harus berpasangan! Harus laki-laki dengan perempuan dan dari satu kelas! Tidak boleh dari kelas yang lain!"jawab Akaito dengan nada jahilnya, "Syarat yang lain tidak ada?"tanya Furukawa Miki dengan penuh percaya diri, "Sama sekali tidak ada syarat lain selain syarat tersebut, Furukawa-san!"jelas Meiko-sensei sambil memeluk lengan Akaito yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya menerima syarat tersebut tidak?"tanya Akaito dengan bijaksananya, "Kami terima syarat tersebut!"jawab semua murid kelas 10-IPA secara serempak, "Nah, kalian dapat memesan apapun disini. Sensei yang akan teraktir kalian!"seru Meiko-sensei dengan lembut , dan sore tersebut dipenuhi oleh acara traktiran di ruang meeting Café Little tersebut. Dapat diperhatikan bahwa calon mempelai pengantin sedang bermesra-mesraan di café tersebut.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Luna: Hah… langsung dikerjaain sambil nunggu buka puasa. Langsung kelar dalam sehari!*puas* Oh ya, khusus chap. ini, chap ini sama sekali tidak terkait oleh lagu Honeyworks! Malahan ini hasil dari otak authornya dan terinpirasi dari kehebohan kelas author dan kehebohan tempat les author. Maklum kelas author kebanyakan laki-lakinya, anak laki-lakinya pada berisik terus! Tempat author les juga sama, jadi saya cuman bisa bersabar…*menghela napas panjang* Kok authornya malah curhat begini, ya? Tanpa sadar udah nulis curhatan diri sendiri… Daftar otingnya ada di bawah, ya! XD *nunjuk kebawah*

Len x Rin

Kaito x Miku

Rei x Rui

Gumiya x Gumi

Piko x Miki

Lui x Ring

IO x IA

Yuuma x Mizki

Rinto (Marga Rinto: Kagami) x Lenka (Tapi, pas mereka naik ke kelas 1 SMA)

Gakupo x Luka (cerita sebelum mereka berpacaran)

Luna: Vote-nya lewat review, ya! Silahkan di vote pairing kesukaan kalian! X3 Terima kasih kepada silent reader yang mau membaca fict. ini! Dan, terima kasih atas vote dan review anda! :D Balasan reviewnya bakalan dibalas di chap. 3!

Meiko*main nyerobot*: **MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA? X3**


End file.
